The start of something
by Turquoise-Haired Mage
Summary: Cry likes Pewds but is afraid of telling him for fear of losing him, Pewds likes Cry too but won't say either for the same reason. But will Pewds coming to stay with Cry change all that? Rated M for some language, MxM. Sorry i suck at summaries, hope you like it.


**The start of something**

_*Cry's Pov*_

I sat in front of my computer waiting for the Skype call I knew was coming soon. Pewds texted me a few minutes ago saying to get on Skype and wait for his call. A few seconds later I heard the call tone so I quickly pulled on my mask and answered the call.

"Hey Pewds sup?" I greeted.

"Hey Cry, well I have something really important to tell you." He said with a sad tone.

"Sure what is it friend?" I asked leaning slightly back in my chair.

"Maritza and I broke up today Cry." He said and I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away though. I then noticed his eyes looked red and puffy.

"Oh well that's too bad friend, anything I can do to help?" I asked concerned from my dear friend.

"Actually Cry I wondered if I could come and stay with you for a few months if possible, Marzia wants the apartment and I don't want to impose on my parents." He asked with such desperation my heart stared to ache.

"Sure no problem friend when should I expect you?" I asked thinking that this was great that Pewds was coming and was gonna stay with me.

"Well I've already booked a flight to Florida; I was hoping you'd say yes it leaves at 5am here which is in two hours." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Isn't that a nine hour flight?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah which means I'll arrive at around 8am your time could you pick me up from the airport?" He asked looking behind him after hearing a noise.

"Sure I'm gonna let you go so you can pack friend I'll see you soonish ok." I said waving goodbye he waved back and then I ended the call. I looked over at my clock it read 9:05pm well if he's gonna be here at around 8am I should go to bed.

I got up from my desk and flopped down in my bed removing my glasses and setting them on my night stand. I started thinking about living with Pewds and a slight blush crept up on my cheeks. Ever since we did that first co-op video together I sort of developed a crush on him. I loved his enthusiasm and his laugh. I smiled to myself before removing my mask and setting it next to my glasses before letting the sweet embrace of sleep take me off to my dreams of Pewds.

_*Pewds's Pov*_

I just finished the call with Cry and I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. I got the ok to move in with him just until I got back on my feet a bit. I was so happy I practically danced my way over to my dresser to start packing for my trip to Florida. I pulled out my suitcase from my closet and started neatly putting in the clothes I picked out. Marzia wouldn't be home for another day she went to stay with her parents while I got all my crap out of the apartment. After an hour I had everything I owned excluding furniture packed and ready to go. In three suit cases was all I needed and all I wanted for my trip to Florida. I called for a taxi and waited outside until it arrived. I loaded the back up taking one final glance back at the complex before getting in the cab and telling the driver to take me to the airport.

I arrived with forty-five minutes to spare I head towards the terminal and start the long process to get checked in to be able to board the flight. After a grueling thirty minutes I was finally in the waiting area for my flight. In five minutes the flight would start boarding I hugged my bag close I had brought one carry-on with me which contained my computer and filming supplies. I sure didn't want that to get lost in the vast network of lost luggage. I can always buy new clothes. That's all that's in the other bags clothes and shoes and a few oddities such as my cologne.

The five minutes pass and I get in line ticket in one hand bag in the other. I hand my ticket to the sturdiest and move along to go into the plane. I find my seat quickly and settle in taking out my phone and playing some game until I hear the safety announcements. I turn off my phone and brace myself for takeoff. I've always hated taking off and landing in a plane more than the flying aspect of it. I don't know just the ascent into the sky always unnerves me. Soon the plane is taking off and I cringe a little before I settle into my seat as the flight smoothes out and we're safely gliding in the air. I have an old lady sitting next to me quietly knitting something. I peer out the window to my right and sigh. I place a pillow behind my head and start to doze off.

I wake up to the sound of the captain over the loud speaker telling us we'll be descending into Florida soon. I stretch a little and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I look out the window and see a beautiful site the sun hitting the clouds and a semi rainbow among the clouds. I smile to myself and look to my left and she the old woman has finished her knitting it's a teddy bear.

_*Cry's Pov*_

I awake to the sound of my alarm blaring I squint my eyes to see the time the clock reads 7:45am. I close my eyes for a minute before I realize I have to be at the airport in fifteen minutes to pick up Pewds. I leap out of bed and quickly grab my glasses and mask before running down the hall. I grab my keys slip into my shoes before racing out the door. I make sure to lock it then I rush to my car hope in and speed off towards the airport. Oh god I hope I'm not late and he has to it there for a bit. I arrive at exactly 8:01am and I'm lucky I didn't get caught speeding over to the airport. I rush in to see a lobby full of people piling out of the terminal to get to where they need to go. Looking around I don't spot Pewds I spin around in a circle to make sure I didn't miss him but I still don't spot him. I spend 5 minutes looking for him but then I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn to see him standing there with a grin on his face.

"Cry!" he shouts before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Pewds where did you come from I didn't see you in the crowd." I say after he releases me from the bear hug he had me in.

"Well I couldn't find you either but I finally spotted you, that mask of yours really helped though." He says pointing at my mask I subconsciously put a hand over it just to make sure it's still in place before smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad to see you, how was your flight?" I ask as we slowly make our way to the exit.

"Eh not too bad slept through most of it." He says with a slight chuckle. I just smile up at him we finally reach my car after pushing our way through the crowd.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask but then I hear his stomach growl loudly a blush covers his cheeks. He scratches his head before suggesting we go get some breakfast. I nod to him before starting the car and drive off to find someplace to eat.


End file.
